The search
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Gabrielle is looking for something. Will George reward her when she finds it? --Not betaed-- HAPPY 2010! Oh, and rated M to be safe. If it needs to be changed to T would you tell me? Not canon-compliant


**Title:** The search  
**Author:** bendleshnitz  
**Pairing:** George Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour  
**Rating:** Hard R or NC-17? What do you say?  
**Word Count:** 724  
**Beta:** Not betaed for lack of time and because this is for my beta ;)  
**Warnings:** Smex. Gabrielle is of age in each and every world and country. I didn't wrote in her french accent. I already have trouble with my english...no needs to make it worse...(though she says maman instead of mum)  
**Summary:** Gabrielle is looking for something. Will George reward her when she finds it?  
**A/N:** Little birthday gift for my beta, so it's not betaed. HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!!

* * *

**The search**

"Milady, thy prince charming is home!"

George's eccentric entrance was heard from the kitchen even between the reckless noise of the casseroles banging against the other.

"Gabby?" He entered the kitchen and scanned the whole place before crouching on the floor. There she was. He could see her delicious, round arse through the legs of the table and chairs. Gabrielle was sprawled on the kitchen floor, sorting through the different pots, apparently looking for something.

"Gabrielle? Whatcha doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for something!"

"Erm...yeah...I've noticed." She was clearly not in the mood for his cheeky retorts. "Can I ask you what are you looking for?" George sat on the floor looking at her figure on the other side of the table.

"My fondue pot", she huffed as she crawled to the cabinet next to the one she had been looking at previously. Opening it with more force than needed, Gabrielle started taking out every culinary element she found inside.

"Oh-kay..." _Women!_ "And what for? Can't you just use one of these pots? I'm kinda hungry, you know?"

Gabrielle glared at him over her shoulder before continuing her search. If looks could kill...

"I want to eat fondue. And I _know_ I have a fondue pot around here somewhere. I brought it from France last time I went to see _maman_." She finished with that cupboard and passed to the next one. The one under the sink.

"Okay; this might be shocking to you but please try to stay calmed... Gabby, sweetheart, you are a witch." George said seriously whilst sitting cross-legged over the floor.

"What? Have you hit your head at the shop?" She stopped her task for a moment in order to tie her hair in a knot. "Oh no! Don't tell me you've tested some experiment agai--"

"Ha ha. Very funny my darling. But I'm afraid to tell you it's _my_ time to be witty."

"George, I don't have time for your stupid shi--" Her voice echoing in the inside of the tiny cupboard she was practically exploring.

"Woah, hormones! No need to shoot at me! I was just tryin' to say why the hell didn't you _Accio_ the thing?" _Easy, George. You don't want a pregnant woman to hex your bollocks off of you, do ya?_

"_Because_, Mr. oh-I-think-I'm-so-damn-smart, I'm fucking eight months pregnant with _your _child and the Healer told me to not do _any magic_ until the birth. It's already frustrating enough to not be able to do magic but to have you there taking the mickey out of me is not wha-- _AHA!_" Her head came out from the cabinet, as well as a pot neatly wrapped in a nice bubble wrap.

"Great, can we eat now?" George said getting on his feet and rushing to Gabrielle's side to help her get up.

With a bit of his help and after placing the fondue pot on the kitchen counter, she was standing in front of him with her big, round belly separating their bodies from each other. Her hair coming loose from the little knot she'd done moments ago, her cheeks flushed and covered in dust.

"Hey" George smiled before leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips and caressing her belly.

"Hi, baby. I missed you", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Missed ya too. You look hot", he breathed against her neck before starting to nip at it, making her moan.

"No, I don't. I'm a whale...and after all this mess I'm a _dirty_ whale." Gabrielle whispered as she caressed the locks at the nape of his neck.

"You're perfect", he whispered huskily starting to remove her tank top. "Though I have to agree about the dirty part...", he teased her.

Gabrielle hit his arm playfully before kissing him hungrily and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't worry, dear", he laughed. "We can solve that with a nice...hot...steamy...bath." George murmured punctuating each word with a kiss. He started massaging her breasts as she started guiding him to the bathroom.

"Oh, wait. My fondue!"

"It can wait", he groaned as his lips closed around her hard nipple; his tongue making random patte.

Gabrielle gasped loudly while unbuckling his trousers and stroking his erect cock through the hard material. "I agree", she whispered licking George's ear.


End file.
